My Brother You Will Be
by darkstar1227
Summary: Since the summer after his first year, Harry has been having dreams about a tormented boy. When he starts searching for a Horcrux in a place called Konoha, what will he do when he meets this boy? NarutoHP xover
1. Dreams

**Sage: Hello one and all! I decided to make a Harry Potter crossover thing because I'm weird like that, kay?**

**Naruto: I'm begging you, no yaoi in this one! Please!**

**Sage: Are you made because I made you a mommy?**

**Naruto: I don't even want to know how you managed to make me a mother in that crazy fic of yours! You psycho!**

**Sage: And proud of it! Well, I guess since I went MPREG on my _Children of Day and Night_ fic, I guess I can make this non-yaoi.**

**Naruto: YATTA!**

**Sage: -thoughts- Note to self: _Write a KakashiNaruto lemon next time I get the chance._**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he laid on his bed in Privet Drive. His first year at Hogwarts was done and his magical items were immediately locked up along with his owl, Hedwig, who was not enjoying her summer-long lock-down too much. Even though it had been a couple of weeks, Harry was still counting down the days until his next year. The only reason why they were even letting him go was because they were terrified that he was going to jinx them if he did since he _forgot_ to mention that underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside of school. 

What luck for him, huh?

With another sigh, Harry turned over in an attempt to sleep. "It won't be long now, Harry. You'll be back in Hogwarts again before you know it. For now, just enjoy your boring, normal summer."

Too bad Harry wasn't that lucky.

* * *

_**"DEMON!"**_

_Harry gasped and jolted up. He wasn't in his bed anymore. In fact, from the looks of things, he doubted he was even in reality anymore. Wherever he was, it was so dark. There was no sign of life, only the echo of the shout that was just heard._

_**"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"** Harry stood, trying to find where the shouts were coming from. He looked around, although it was in vain because of the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a choked sob._

_"Excuse me, is anyone there?" Harry called, but the only response he got was a small whine. Like a crying child._

_**"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" **The whine then turned into small whimpers before turning into loud cries. Harry tried to walk slowly towards the cries, being sure to feel in front of him to make sure he didn't trip or crash._

**_"DIE!"_**

_The cries became louder._

_**"LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!"**_

_Harry could have sworn he saw a flicker of light coming from the direction of the crying._

**_"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"_**

_There! Harry saw a small ball of orange light and he ran towards it. As he got closer, he saw someone in that light. A small, boy, at least six years old, curled up into a ball as he covered his ears and cried. He was almost sure that whoever was screaming those words were directing them to the boy._

_"Hey! Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked putting a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. Blue eyes looked up fearfully and he flinched away from Harry's touch._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me again!" He cried, more tears spilling from his eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said soothingly, reaching out to the boy again. This time, he didn't flinch away. He let Harry come closer and the dark haired boy got a closer look at him. Spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, he looked almost like every other person, but those scars on his cheeks almost looked like whiskers. They may be the reason why those voices were screaming like that._

**_"MONSTER!!!"_**

_When that was screamed, the blond boy jumped and pounced on Harry, clinging onto his shirt as more tears fell from his eyes. "No more screaming, please. No more!" he whimpered._

_"Shh, it's all right now. Don't listen to them, okay, little one?" Harry didn't know where the pet name came from, but it seemed to calm nonetheless.

* * *

_

**Sucks, I know. So sue me, I'm new to this, kay? If you didn't find it sucky (which would be a miracle) please review so I know I'm not continuing this for my own amusement.**


	2. Niisan

**Sage: I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! **

**Naruto: It's about time. **

**Harry: Really, do you know how long it's been. **

**Sage: Jeeze, you two are sure pissy today! Oh, I know! It's because I keep reading those SasuNaru DracoHarry stories, isn't it? **

**Harry&Naruto: YES!!!!!! **

**Sage: Heh heh heh. Well, anyways, here's the new chap! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Nii-san, Nii-san, over here!" a loud voice cried in the darkness Harry found himself sitting in. The 17-year-old turned towards the voice and saw a small glimmer of light. Smiling he walked towards the light and found a blond, 12-year-old boy sitting in the middle.

"Hello, little one. You seem particularly happy today." Harry said with a warm smile that was reserved specifically for the child he saw as his little brother. There was a blur of orange and Harry found himself stumbling as the boy pounced and clung onto him as he always did.

Uzumaki Naruto (Thanks to Dudley's obsession with Japanese movies, Harry was familiar with this form of introduction), a small child that Harry has been seeing in his dreams since the end of his first year in Hogwarts. Actually, it wasn't really dreams that they were in because they were fully conscious and aware of what was going on. Also, they could feel anything that happened to them. In this case, Naruto hugging Harry. It just felt better to call them dreams.

During the first couple of months, neither boy really trusted the other. Mostly because they didn't believe that the other was real. They would usually just spend the entire time without speaking. There was only one noise ever heard, and that was the shouts Harry heard when they first met, only they began to become quieter as the days passed.

It was Naruto who broke the tension.

Harry had been brought there, yet again, to find that the shouts had come back full force. He found Naruto lying on the ground, curled up in a ball, and crying his eyes out. Harry immediately went to comfort him and during that time, Naruto had told him everything. How the people of his village would always glare at him and shun him. How when they didn't ignore him, they insulted him, even beat him. He didn't have any friends other than his teacher and the leader of his village because parents would scold their children if they even speak with him. Sometimes, they would even _praise_ their children if they saw them bullying him.

The wizard instantly felt a connection with the boy, and the two have been close ever since.

"Nii-san? Nii-san, you're wandering off again!" Harry snapped out of his reverie and smiled apologetically as he sat down on a chair that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Naruto moved a bit so he was sitting comfortably on the elder teen's lap.

"So, what happened today?" Harry asked while Naruto absentmindedly swung his legs.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei was _three hours_ late today! And then he tells us we have no mission! I got really mad at him then, but he said we still had to train, so I challenged Sasuke-teme again. I swear, I almost beat him, but his stupid sharingan made me lose. I'll get him next time for sure, though!" Naruto declared. Harry nodded as the blond went on about how he'd beat the crap out of his rival. This was one of their more regular conversations, and Harry knew what would be said, but he listened anyways.

"So, Nii-san, how about you? How's your search for those Horcrux things coming along?" Naruto asked looking up at him when he was done ranting. Harry blinked, then sighed, shaking his head as he looked down with a hint of sadness marring his features.

"Not too well. We've been looking, but we haven't had much luck." He muttered. Naruto frowned a little, but then he smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Nii-san, you'll find them! I don't think that creepy snake guy would just leave pieces of his soul out in the open! You were able to find two, right? That means you're on the right track!" He said optimistically. Harry immediately laughed in reply and patted the younger male on the head.

"Thank you, little one. You always know how to cheer me up." He said smiling appreciatively.

"You're welcome! AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Naruto whined. Once again, the elder laughed, a little louder this time, as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

**_Harry! Harry, wake up!_** Harry looked up at the sound and sighed.

"Looks like my time is up. I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he kissed the top of the blonde's forehead.

"All right. Sayonara, Nii-san!" Naruto said giving him one last hug before Harry felt himself being pulled away.

"Harry, come on! McGonagall found something found something in the notes! Come on, wake up!" Ron cries shaking his dark haired friend.

"Ron, I have a big headache, and the shaking isn't making it much better." He moaned, emerald eyes blinking open.

He couldn't blame Ron for being so irritated. Ever since Harry first started actually talking to Naruto, it usually took him five minutes to react to any action that would usually wake him up instantly. Harry had never told anyone about Naruto, for two specific reasons.

The first was that he knew they would overreact, saying Naruto was some spy for Voldemort. They would probably start saying how dangerous it was to be talking to him and maybe put a spell on him or make him drink a potion so that they couldn't meet. That was the last thing Harry wanted. He felt that he should always be there for the blond. Naruto didn't have anyone to talk to about the crap he had to put up with daily. He did have at least two people who cared about him, but Iruka had classes to plan and papers to grade. Sarutobi was their village leader, and hardly had time for himself, let alone an orphan child. Harry was the only one who he could talk to, and the wizard would be damned before he left the boy to deal with it alone.

The second reason was a more selfish one, but a reason nonetheless. Harry just wanted a part of his life that was secret. Everyone knew everything he did. Some, like Hermoine, knew more about him than he did. His conversations with Naruto were like another life. One that nobody knew about but the two. Naruto himself wouldn't tell because of a fox demon that he just found out about recently.

"Are you ready yet? She said it was important!" Hermoine called.

"Coming!" He replied, slipping on his shoes. He waked out and moved out of the way as Ron went running down the hall. The three were currently taking up residence in the house Sirius, Harry's godfather, gave to him in his will. They usually stopped there when they ran out of leads. Recently, McGonagall has found a collection of notes made by Headmaster Dumbledore. She hoped that there were some clues as to where the Horcrux were.

"Harry, your things are still packed, right?" Hermoine asked.

"Of course." He replied. The trio would always keep their things packed, such as clothing, toiletry, ingredients for potions and spells. It was so they wouldn't have to rush when they had to leave.

"Good, I'll bring them down. The professor gave us a portkey that's leaving in ten minutes!" She cried.

"What? Why?" Harry asked her in surprise.

"You read the note, I'm going to get everything together!" She thrust a piece of paper into his hands and rushed upstairs. Harry blinked in surprise and looked at the letter.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, _

_I found something very important in Professor Dumbledore's notes. From what I read, Voldemort allied himself with a being from a place entirely different from our world. In order to stop them both, the headmaster allied himself with an entire village with a strong army. They were enemies of Voldemort's ally, a man named Orochimaru. I suspect that Voldemort may have entrusted a Horcrux to him. There is a portkey right outside your building, a green bottle. It will leave at 3:15 on the 18th. It will take you to the leader of this village and he will explain more. _

_-Minerva McGonagall _

"Ron, come on!" Hermoine cried, dragging Ron down along with three bags full of supplies.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Stop dragging me." Ron muttered.

"Hermoine, do you have the portkey?" Harry asked her. She nodded as she looked over their things one more time.

"Right here, come on, lets go." They grabbed each of the bags and held onto the green bottle. A few seconds later, Harry felt a familiar pulling sensation. Yet, this trip had an extra added to it. There was a flash of blue light before they went crashing to the floor.

"Hello there." An elderly voice said. The trio looked up to see a strange, old man in lightly colored robes.

"Er…Hi?" Harry said standing up and adjusting his robes. Hermoine and Ron did the same as they looked around the strange office.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Allow me to welcome you to Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

**I'm sure this could have been better, but this is what I'm giving you. Hope you enjoy! Read and review, and I'll probably update faster this time!**


	3. Reviewers read bottom comment IMPORTANT!

**Sage: You know, _Hidden Soul_ has to be the most amateurish story I have ever written since I started writing! I swear, you can point our first-time writers easily by the quality of their story. I am not a first timer, yet that was the quality of _Hidden Soul_. I mean, sure, a lot of people liked it (fifty reviews in only three chapters), and I think the line of thought I had when I started it was interesting, but the way I presented it. I feel so pathetic now! **

**Well, I'm going to give you a better quality in this chapter. I promise you that! Now here's the third chapter! Enjoy! **

**Naruto: And she asks that no one here kills her for not updating for so long. **

* * *

"I assume you're the students from Hogwarts here looking for leads on something called a Horcrux." The Hokage sat down on his desk, where a pile of paperwork sat on every corner. 

"Yes, sir. Professor McGonagall sent us here. We're sorry for dropping in like this." Hermione said, recovering a lot quicker than the two boys.

"Yes, yes, she did contact me. Please, sit down. We have quite a bit to talk about." He said. All three of them nodded and sat on one of three chairs set in front of the Hokage's desk. "Now, do tell what you already know about Orochimaru."

"Not much." Harry said finally speaking up.

"All Professor McGonagall told us was that he was –shiver- Voldemort's ally and your enemy. Not much else." Sarutobi nodded in understanding and turned his chair, staring off at the wall as he began to think about how to word his next statement.

"Well, that is true, but there is much more to it than that. Orochimaru is a ninja, once from this village, and once my own student." He admitted, pausing for a moment to let the information sink in. "He is a very high ranked ninja. A Sannin."

"A what-in?" Ron asked tilting his head in confusion. Hermione smack her forehead and sighed in exasperation.

"A Sannin." Surprisingly, it was Harry who answered and all eyes were on him. He had a dazed look on his face with a finger on his chin as he thought.

"One of the highest, and most revered title of ninja. There are three Sannin for Konohagakure. The Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, the Slug Sannin, Tsunade, and the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru." He blinked when he noticed the six surprised eyes trained on him.

"Yes…that's right…" The Hokage said.

"Bloody hell, mate, how did you know that?" Ron asked. Even Hermione was shocked at Harry outsmarting her at something she was sure none of them heard about. Harry laughed nervously when he realized he recited what Naruto once read to him out loud. How the blond managed to bring a book to their meetings, Harry will never know.

"Uh…well…" He laughed nervously. He was in trouble now, wasn't he?

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" a distressed Chunin cried, barging into the office. "Sir, he's causing trouble again!"

The Hokage sighed and glared slightly at the interrupting nin. "What is he doing this time?"

"He's used that horrible jutsu of his and we've got six jounin and three Chunin down because of blood loss!" He sighed and shook his head before look apologetically at his three guests.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we have to cut this meeting short. While I am taking care of this, I'll have a Chunin escort you to where you will be staying. Feel free to explore." The Golden trio nodded before leaving the office.

"Really, Harry, how did you know all those things?" Hermione finally asked when they made it out of the office. Harry cringed. He was hoping that they had forgotten about it, but, then again, Hermione doesn't forget anything.

"Well, I was looking through the books Dudley never touched and I found something about ninjas. I thought it was interesting, so I read up on them. Their ranks, and other stuff like that." He said.

"Well, that explains a lot." Ron said, seeing as he never really reads any book, he would trust the word of someone who claimed to have read one. Hermione, though, was still a little suspicious.

"Well, Mr. Sarutobi said we could explore once we found where we're going to stay, so why don't we get going?" Harry asked, hoping to at least get Ron's attention elsewhere.

"Good idea! I'm starving" The redhead immediately took off and Hermione realized something as she chased after him.

"Ron! We don't have currency from this world! Ron!" Harry sighed as they took off. He knew he was in for a big lecture by Hermione when they settled down tonight, but he let the worry slip from his mind for a moment as he looked out at the mountain, where four faces could be seen.

_"They say that the Yondaime Hokage, that's fourth Hokage for you, was the greatest of them all! He's the one that defeated the nine-tailed fox demon! Nii-san, Konoha is a great place! I wish you could see it! It's surrounded by forest, and there's a mountain where all the four Hokages' faces are carved on!" _

"I'm right here, little one, and it is just as beautiful as you said." He sighed as he looked down at the villagers, going about their business. "But I don't think I could _ever_ forgive these people for hurting you all these years."

* * *

"Hermione, do you think we can take a detour to the top of one of those hills? I want to check out the view." Harry said, knowing that they were planning on returning to the Hokage's office once they were finished eating. 

"Well, I really want to hear what Mr. Sarutobi has to say about this Orochimaru character. Still…it wouldn't hurt." You could hear that she wouldn't mind seeing the view as well. Harry's real intention is seeing if Naruto was really here. He has mentioned that their training area was on a hilltop. As soon as they paid for their food they walked down the path. While Ron and Hermione were commenting on the strange culture of the village, Harry was tensed. If this was the Konoha Naruto was talking on and on about, then most of the people he was passing by hurt his little brother one way or another. He was pretty sure all of them didn't, there had to be at least a handful that saw him as a human being, but he couldn't really pick out who. The Boy Who Lived took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. If he didn't, his magic would get out of control, and who knows what would happen then.

"Kakashi-sensei! How much longer do I have to do this?"

"Until you've learned to stop using your Sexy Jutsu on innocent bystanders."

"Jeeze, Naruto, you're such an idiot!"

Harry felt his breath hitch at the name while both Ron and Hermione were curious about what was happening and they went the rest of the way. Ron's eyes widened and he waved his hand in a motion to urge Harry over. "Come on, mate, you've _got_ to see this! Some kid's hanging from a tree!"

As Harry made his way up, he saw four people, but his eyes were trained on only one, the very one that was standing on a tree limb, upside down. Blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. There was no mistaking it.

Naruto…

"Well, well, well, I didn't realize we had an audience." Kakashi (I ain't bothering with descriptions) said looking at the newcomers. "You three must be the guests Hokage-sama told us about."

"Guests?" Sakura asked in surprise, not hearing anything about this.

"Yes, please excuse us. We were just coming up here for the view and we couldn't help but see this. Is that boy glued to the branch?" Kakashi laughed at Hermione's question.

"No, this is just one of our techniques. And Naruto here is doing it as punishment for using one of his original techniques." He shot a disapproving look at said boy hanging from the tree.

"It's not my fault those closet pervs decided to mess with me!" He shouted, waving his arms up and down.

"And exactly how were the messing with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. The flinch went unnoticed by everyone there. Everyone but Harry, that is.

_Was he being hurt?_ He thought with furrowed brows. His eyes widened when he noticed Naruto's concentration faltered. He wouldn't die from that height, but falling from there would definitely bruise something internally.

"He's falling!" Hermione cried, pointing to Naruto. Kakashi was about to use a kunai to pin him to the tree by his jacket, but he noticed one of the foreigners dash forward.

Naruto cried out in pain as he landed, but it was a lot softer land then he had expected. And strangely unleveled.

"Ow…"

His eyes widened when he realized that the dark-haired male, who he thought looked extremely familiar to him, had caught him and he was currently on top of his stomach!

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! You didn't have to do that!" He cried, although he was a little too distracted to realize he could help by getting off of his stomach.

"It's all right, it's all right." The Boy Who Lived said with a soft smile. Naruto sighed. He really didn't want for these new people to hate him too, and now he just went and possible injured one. This was just not his day!

"Harry?! Are you okay?" He gasped and turned to Harry, whose glasses were tilted on his face and he was grinning as he realized that Naruto was getting it. Tanned hands pushed his hair around his forehead to the side and he saw the telltale scar on his forehead.

"H…Harry?" He said, looking at him in shock. The older boy's grin widened and he patted the mess of blond hair.

"It's good to see you too, little one." Naruto smiled widely before tackling Harry down, shouting out in happiness.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" He cried, confusing everyone around him. Both groups stared at the strange event in shock, not knowing how to respond to this.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." Harry pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the blond boy. He felt so happy. The one person he truly considered family was right here. Not in a dream, if you could call it that.

"I can't believe it…you're really here…Nii-san…"

**All right, here it is. Now, just to let you know, there will be no pairings. Well, I might do RonHermione, but as for Naruto and Harry, they're not going to be paired with anybody. Trust me, if they were, then this would be a yaoi story. I don't do hetero main pairings, only side, which is why RonHermione may be possible. **

**Oh yes, one more thing. **

**IF I SEE _ANY_ REVIEW MENTIONING ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SEVENTH BOOK, I WILL TRACK THAT PERSON DOWN WITH A FUCKIN FLAME THROWER! **

**Look, I'm in Germany. My Uncle's in the states. My uncle promised to buy me the book, but he most likely won't send it too me until he finishes reading it himself. It's going to take a while for the book to get here. **

**But I have a dearly beloved friend who is lending me her copy. I will begin reading the book tomorrow and it may take the rest of the week to finish it. Until then, any damn reviewers who think it's funny to spoil it for me, and trust me, I have been exposed to a bunch of spoilers that are pissing me off, they will get a fresh batch of poisoned cookies. Got it? It is not funny and I will not tolerate it! **


End file.
